Love On The Enterprise
by I'veGotACrushOnChekov
Summary: My first fic ever! please R&R! Rated T for safty, post-sex.


Prompt: 1. Put on your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
>2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>3. Write 10 and post.

Slash  
>Don't like, don't read!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. They haven't gotten around to fixing that yet.

My first fic! Please review telling me if I should continue one or make another a different full story or shoot myself in the head for being a terrible author xD

1. "Hey!" James Kirk turned around to see Sulu catching up to him, looking more angry than the time Chekov had been badly injured, almost killed, on an away mission and he hadn't been able to go near or see him. "Did you sleep with him?" "Sleep with who?" Kirk knew exactly who he was talking about. "You know. Don't pretend to be innocent!" Kirk was the biggest man whore on the ship. He'd sleep with anything with a pulse. "He's only seventeen! Don't you have any standards?" Kirk smirked. "Legal by Starfleet standards." Sulu knew that Kirk had had his eyes on he young ensign for weeks. He was not going to let him get away with this.

"What's My Age Again?"  
>-Blink 182<br>(2:29)  
>(inspired by this really awesome fic! .nets/5267099/1/

2. Why did he love her? Kirk could have anyone on this ship, including his first officer, but why? Why Uhura? Spock knew it was illogical, and unprofessional, but he just couldn't ignore the human part of him any longer. The captain and him had been through so much, he was bound to fall for him. Kirk and Uhura had been..um..romantically inclined, for weeks. Spock knew they had nothing series, and Kirk wasn't exactly known for long relationships But every time they looked at each other for just a moment longer than necessary, or brushed shoulders, Spock felt something. Something he knew could never show.

"I'm Not That Girl"  
>Wicked<br>(2:58)

3. "Just admit it. Ve'er lost!" Chekov and Sulu had taken shore leave together for their anniversary. "I'm sure this is the right way..." Sulu refused to call up to the ship to get help. How can a navigator and a pilot get lost in a forest? He'd never live it down. "Vell, if we ARE lost, vould it really be so bad?" Chekov put his arms around Sulus waist from behind. "Oh, I suppose not." Sulu smirked. "If only there were some way we could entertain ourselves..." Chekov turned Sulu around and kissed him. He meant for it to just be a short and simple kiss, but Sulu had other plans. He ran his hand through the younger boys hair, "Chekov..." The ensign pulled him closer, and held him up against a near by tree they had come upon. "Happy anniversary"

"Fallin For You"  
>Colbie Caillat<br>(3:35)

4. "Uhnnmmmm..." Kirk rolled over to turn off his alarm clock, and instead found something warm. "Sp-Spock?" Kirk looked up to see his first officer awaken at Kirks yell. "Yes, captain?" "Why are you in my room? In my bed?" "Don't you remember, captain?" Spock said, looking, what look was that? Disappointment? It was such a rare thing to see on the Vulcan, he didn't quite register it right away. "Do you think I'd be asking if I-..." Kirk stopped. He did remember. The room was silent while Kirk thought about what had happened the night before. Not only had they slept together, but there wasn't a soul on board who didn't know it by now. Kirk had gotten drunk at Chekovs 18 year old birthday party, and Spock saw it as his duty to make sure he safely got back to his courters. Kirk tried, very obviously, to seduce Spock, and word travels fast around this ship. McCoy had spiked his drink with the only thing that got Vulcans drunk: chocolate. If he hadn't done that, they'd probably be on he bridge right now. "Spock, what time is it?" "It is 11:34 AM, captain." "11:34?" Kirk jumped out of bed, and threw on the first yellow shirt and black pants he saw. He pulled on his boots and left without brushing his hair or teeth. A few minutes later, on the bridge, Spock walked in, completely fresh and clean. During his shift, the science officer started to day dream about the night before. "Spock? Spock!" This caught the attention of the rest of the crew on the bridge, Spock was always in tune. "Spock, I'm not going to call your name any longer." Spock snapped to attention. "Funny, sir, that's not what you were saying last night."

Didn't use music for this one...because I have that kind of power :3

5. "Bye, Lenard!" Christine Chapel watched McCoy leave to go beam down with Kirk and Spock to the planets surface. She was left alone in sick bay, where there had been no injures lately, which was a good thing, but it did get boring. Her and McCoy became a couple a little over two months ago, and she's never been happier. Recently, though, he didn't seem to want to have sex or be intimate anymore. He'd been spending more time with the captain then was necessary, but she knew they were best friends. She started suspecting that something more might be going on between them when she saw them hold eye contact for a few seconds longer than was called for. Their passing glances, their brushing shoulders...She had to find out if he was cheating on her. Once the away team was back, she decided to see where he went with Jim. She went to Spocks room, because him and the captain shared a bathroom that connected the two rooms, and he wasn't there. She went through his bathroom to Kirks door, and heard it open. When she heard McCoys laugh, she peeked through the cracks, and did not like what she saw.

PS (This one was poorly written, but it's 1:32 in the morning here in Mississippi, and I am not at my finest.)  
>PSS...brokeback enterprise?<br>"Unfaithful"  
>Rihanna<br>(3:48)

6. "I can't believe I'm letting you drag me into this..." McCoy was getting married to Christine Chapel in three days, and Kirk decided to take him to a strip club for his bachelor party. "Lighten up, laddie! You've got 'ta have some fun befor' ye tied down!" Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Kirk, and Spock were the party guests. "Sir, I zon't know if eet ees entirely legal for me to-" "Oh, lighten up, Chekov! No one will question then reasoning of a Starfleet captain!" When they got to the club, it wasn't full, but it had a generous amount of people. They paid to get in, and were escorted to a table for this specific occasion. "Can I get you anything to drink?" as they all put in their orders, a scantily clad girl walked over and started trying to flirt with Spock. "Hello, there!" "Hello." "Is this your party?" "No, it's-" "What's with your ears?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Birth defect!" Kirk told the girl. "Oh? Well I like it! You wanna dance?" "I see no reason to engage in such an activity." "Oh, you'll have fun!" Kirk playfully pushed Spock onto the dance floor, where the girl started to grind against him. "He ne'er has any fun" Scotty said "Lookit 'em now, deadpanned look 'o his face!" Chekov looked around the club like a lost puppy, never having ever been in a place like this before. "Pav, you look like a deer caught in headlights!" Sulu tried to get him out on the floor, but the young Russian was acting shy. "Hikaru! I..umm...I zink I'll just vait here. You go, hawe fun!" He dragged him out of his chair and across the room, where they couldn't see McCoy surrounded by girls for the occasion, with Kirk laughing at his awkwardness. "Oh, live a little!" "Err.. okay, Hikaru. If zat vill make you happy..."

"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich"  
>Lady GaGa<br>(2:52)

7. It was a quiet day. One of the required class's, Basic Warp Design, was working on a project. they had to virtually construction an intermix chamber; the teacher, (Spock was filling in because the normal teacher was "sick") was roaming the class, looking over their work.

One boy was sitting in the back, quieter than the rest who were talking in low voices. He eyes on Spock, tapping his pencil as he looked on.

The teacher turned around and glared at the one staring at him. He made his way toward the other, pausing at each desk and glancing over each person's work before moving onward.

"Is there something you want-" Spock lifted a paper on his clipboard and scanned a list under that "-Mr. Chekov?" "N-no sir!" the young Russian stuttered. "Well, then I suggest you get back to work. Just because you're the youngest student to ever sit in this classroom, doesn't mean you get special treatment." "Yes sir!" He focused his attention on his PADD again, being the only student who was working alone, but as soon as Spock's back was turned he turned his attention back to his teacher. He knew he would never be more than a student to him.

(I've abandoned the music thing. It...wasn't working :/)

8. "Dammit, Uhura, I'm a doctor, not a gossiping teenage girl!" McCoy had been the first person she had thought to talk to about what she noticed on the away mission because him and Kirk were such good friends. "But McCoy, you weren't there!" Chekov, Uhura, Kirk, and his first officer had been the landing party when the Enterprise received a distress call from Barkon IV. (ignore the TNG reference, I just needed a planet title.) "You should have seen it. They were like dogs in heat!" "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Kirk and Spock are friends, and nothing more. Give me one reason why I should believe you!" "Haven't you noticed their looks? Their lingering touches? They've both risked their lives for each other." "Friends do that. It's Spocks duty to do that. End of conversation." "Well, alright. But just so you kno-..." "...What?" "You're jealous, aren't you?" McCoy looked away. "Don't you have a job to be doing, Lt.?" Just then the communications panel on the wall beeped "*Uhura. You're needed on the bridge.*" "We'll finish this later, mister." As McCoy watched Uhura leave, he had to fight back tears. Yes, he knew that Kirk loved Spock. The truth was he loved Kirk. He'd known Jim since they were in the academy. Through all the girls he'd gone through and the teachers he'd sweet talked. McCoy had almost been ready to tell Kirk how he felt, until Spock came along. This was one of the reasons he was so bitter to him. Seeing the way Jim looked at him made him extremely jealous. He didn't know if Spock loved Jim, but thought he would undoubtedly accept him as a lover. Kirk was important to Starfleet, and Spock could move his way up with him. (Shut up, I know it's out of character!) "Doctor?" McCoy snapped to attention. "Yes, nurse Chapel?" "Mr. Spock is here to see you." _Well, speak of the devil._ "Bring him in." As Spock entered sick bay, McCoy felt a little guilty. It wasn't Spocks fault Kirk loved him. "Doctor, I have come to see you because the temperature of the ship has become increasingly uncomfortable for me. I believe I may be ill." McCoy checked Spocks lymph nodes, and took his temp. "Anything unusual been happening?" "Lack of appetite. I've also been experiencing chills lately." "Well, Spock, you've got mono. I suggest you let your Vulcan systems work it out of your body, it'll be gone in days. However, being Vulcan, your advanced immunity systems should have prevented this. The disease would have had to been in great quantity to-" "Doctor, that is a matter of my concern. If I am needed I will be in my quarters." Spock left in a manner that could only be described as a tantrum. "Mononucleosis..." Of course  
>the doctor knew how he must have gotten it. Now to wait and see how long it would take for Kirk to get to medical bay.<p>

9. "Chekov, can I have a word with you later?" Sulu and Chekov's shifts always seemed to align perfectly. "Da. Ees zer somezing vong?" Chekov asked, looking concerned. "No...I just... need to tell you something."  
>A few hours later, when they got off duty, Sulu started to lead Chekov down a hall. "Vhere are ve going?" "My quarters. I don't want anyone to hear us talking." "Ees eet really zat important to you?" "You'll understand why." As soon as the got to his room, they sat down at the coffee table that they had so many times before. They were best friends, so they often ate together. "Vell, vhat ess eet?" Sulu was looking around nervously. "Were friends, right?" "Of course, Hikaru! Vhy vould you ask a silly question like zat?" Sulu fidgeted with a loose string on his uniform. "Oh, come on! You know you can teel me anyting!" "Alright. Well...I don't really know how to say it." "Just come right out!" Sulu chuckled. "That's sort of the point..." "Just say it already! I steel have zat pheesical, and I do not vish to anger ze doctor." Sulu blushed slightly. "I think...I think I can show you, better than I can tell you." Sulu leaned in to the younger boy, not knowing how he would react because he had closed his eyes. Chekov was startled, but he didn't object when Sulu's lips were crushed against his own. Chekov leaned into the kiss, running his hand through his friends hair. Sulu tried to keep control of the kiss, but faltered at the suprising power that Chekov had put into it. Sulu broke the kiss and whispered against the lips of the young Russian. "Now do you get what I was trying to tell you?"<p>

Chekov was going to be late for his physical.

(I have to skip # 10 because I really need to get this posted now)

First fanfic ever! Please review!


End file.
